Listen To Your Heart
by Sayuri Jones
Summary: Fay não costumava dar ouvidos ao seu coração, o que será que aconteceria quando ele finalmente o fizesse?


_Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle não me pertence, blah._  
_Fanfic feita sem fins lucrativos, de fã para fã. _  
_Songfic inspirada na música "Listen To Your Heart - Roxette"_

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Listen To Your Heart**

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Capítulo Único**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Já passava da meia noite e todos já estavam dormindo, com exceção de Fay. As madrugadas eram sempre longas e difíceis para ele, pois, apesar de viver escondendo tudo atrás de sorrisos e brincadeiras, vivia com uma enorme dor e vazio dentro de si. Fora um novo sentimento que surgira durante a jornada e que também tem incomodado bastante o rapaz, apesar de lhe proporcionar alguns bons momentos. Um sentimento que não devia nunca ter existido, mas que ele era incapaz de controlar. O amor.

Estava perdidamente apaixonado pelo ninja mal-humorado, chato e rabugento. Por mais que tenha tentado desde o início não se aproximar realmente de ninguém, todas as brincadeiras, implicâncias, apelidos, cada momento vivido com Kurogane fez com que, inconscientemente, ele acabasse se apegando mais do que deveria. Já não tinha mais volta, tudo o que podia fazer era aceitar. Se perguntava se valia a pena lutar por isso, ir atrás de Kurogane, se declarar, contar sobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Mas temia que isso fizesse com que ele passasse a odiá-lo, que se afastasse, ou algo do tipo, então apenas ignorava todos os pedidos incessantes de seu coração e continuava guardando esse segredo a sete chaves dentro de si mesmo.

Desistiu de tentar dormir e saiu do quarto em que estava alojado. Pensou em ir lá fora pegar um ar fresco, isso poderia ajudá-lo a relaxar, esquecer um pouco isso tudo, tirar Kurogane da mente. Mas estava completamente enganado.

Ao sair, deparou-se com o ninja parado em pé do lado de fora, provavelmente também não estava conseguindo dormir e resolveu sair um pouco. Fay pensou em entrar, tudo o que não precisava naquele momento era conversar com Kurogane. Acabaria dizendo coisas que não devia, todas aquelas coisas que estavam guardadas dentro de si desde a primeira vez que viu Kurogane. Tantos sentimentos escondidos, tantas palavras pra serem ditas. Um simples olhar dele naquele momento seria capaz de fazer o mago desabar. Virou-se lentamente, tentando não chamar atenção, mas era tarde. Assim que deu o primeiro passo pode ouvir a voz do moreno voltada para si.

– O que está fazendo, idiota?

– Eh? Ah... Ahaha, nada, nada, só vim dar uma olhada aqui fora, mas já vou voltar pra dormir, não se preocupe. Haha

Soltou algumas risadas forçadas que deixaram Kurogane claramente irritado e, quando virou-se novamente para entrar, sentiu uma mão segurar firmemente seu braço. Fez força para sair mas foi em vão, Kurogane sempre foi muito superior a Fay em relação a força física.

– Quem você pensa que engana com esses malditos sorrisos?

As palavras do ninja, como sempre, o atingiram em cheio. Fay abaixou o rosto e, por mais que tentasse conter, as lágrimas começaram a cair. Não queria mostrar isso pra Kurogane, mas seu coração gritava, implorava por ele, implorava pra contar tudo o que sentia, pra se entregar totalmente a ele, se jogar em seus braços. E foi isso que Fay decidiu fazer. Após tanto tempo fingindo sobre tudo, resolveu ouvir seu coração pela primeira vez e se entregar a Kurogane, independente das circunstâncias.

Virou-se para o maior, que ainda segurava seu braço, e, sem pensar muito sobre o que estava prestes a fazer, colocou o braço livre em volta de sua nuca, ficando na ponta dos pés e roubando um beijo de Kurogane.

Estava preparado pra ser espancado até a morte, mas surpreendeu-se ao sentir o ninja soltar o seu braço e colocar as mãos em volta de sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto de si. Foi um beijo longo, calmo, algo totalmente diferente e infinitamente melhor do que tudo o que o mago algum dia já imaginou. Queria aproveitar ao máximo cada segundo daquele momento que, infelizmente, teve que ser interrompido pela falta de ar dos dois.

– K-Kurorin... – Fitou o moreno que estava com o rosto virado pro lado, sem jeito. Isso era uma das coisas em Kurogane que mais encantava Fay. Apesar de seu jeito durão e grosseiro, era fácil deixá-lo sem jeito. E ele ficava ainda mais lindo assim.

– C-calado! Faça algum comentário sobre o que aconteceu e eu te parto ao meio, desgraçado! – E logo após dizer isso ele entrou, batendo a porta e largando Fay sozinho do lado de fora.

Nada mais foi dito, e nem precisava. Aquele beijo já foi o bastante pra deixar claro o que um sentia pelo outro. Fay jamais se atiraria nos braços de Kurogane se não sentisse nada por ele, e esse jamais retribuiria se não correspondesse esses sentimentos.

Fay passou mais um tempo do lado de fora, admirando o lindo céu estrelado que estava aquela noite, e depois decidiu entrar. Provavelmente não conseguiria dormir, mas ficaria deitado, pensando em Kurogane e em como foi bom, pela primeira vez, ter atendido a todos aqueles pedidos de seu coração, antes que fosse tarde demais e acabasse perdendo o ninja que tanto amava.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

Trazendo agora a primeira fic que fiz do meu maior OTP. Faz muito, muito tempo que eu quero escrever algo desses dois, mas eu sempre me enrolava e não conseguia terminar. ;; Mas agora está ai! sz  
Espero que gostem, e comentem! sz


End file.
